


2 Much Booty (In Da Pants)

by Pineau_noir



Series: smol fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Drarry In The Dark, Fluff, Humor, M/M, pubs, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineau_noir/pseuds/Pineau_noir
Summary: Draco spies a familiar arse across the pub.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: smol fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109603
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	2 Much Booty (In Da Pants)

“Hey,” Draco says. “It’s that _guy_.” He points at a man ordering drinks at the bar. They’re celebrating the Harpies’ win with Ginny and it’s dim in the pub so Harry can’t see who he’s talking about. 

“Who?” Harry asks, squinting.

Draco's still pointing, seemingly uncaring about the fallout of pointing at a very fit man in the middle of a crowded pub.

“You know!” Draco insists. “ _That_ guy.” 

“Draco, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Harry grabs Draco’s arm, to try and keep him from offending someone with all of his _pointing_.

“Ah,” Ginny says, coming up to their booth. “You’ve got your eye on Pud U’s Keeper.” She winks at Harry and mouths _classy_. Harry narrows his eyes at her and looks back at Draco whose eyes haven’t left the Quidditch player’s arse.

“I don't even know his name. Just... his bum.” Draco’s voice is almost reverent when he says _his bum_.

Ginny lets out a little laugh and grabs Draco’s pint, taking a long drink. She gives it back with a little flourish.

“Charming.” Draco says, making a face and handing her the glass back. “You keep it.”

“It’s _Oliver Wood_ ,” Ginny says with a smirk and a wink at Harry. “You played against him at Hogwarts, Malfoy.”

“Yes!” he crows. “I’d know that arse anywhere!” 

“You—” Harry starts. “How?” Then, after a pause while Harry looks at Oliver Wood’s arse and has to internally agree that it is a very nice bum, he asks, “Is this a common occurrence for you?”

Draco shrugs. “Well, yeah. You know I’m rubbish with names.”

“That’s not the part I’m asking about, Draco!”

Draco rolls his eyes and wiggles his hand under Harry, grabbing Harry’s arse. “No need to worry,” he says, fondly. “Yours is my favourite.”

Ginny laughs as Harry lets out a sigh.

“You’re such a prat,” he says, pulling Draco into a kiss.


End file.
